Where The Heart Is
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Yoruichi confronts Ichigo, asking why he always pushes her away. Her little joke, however, ends unexpected as Ichigo finally gives in to her seductive ways. Rated M for lemon. Don't read if you aren't a fan of lemon stories. This one is pretty graphic.


A/N: Ah, yeah.. This is a very graphic, detailed lemon. I suggest you not read it if you are under age, and if you don't like heavy sex scenes or lemons of any sort. You've had yer warning, so don't go complainin in a review that ya don't like such things. Cause I'll only reply with, "I warned you." For those who love lemons and are perverted, heh, read ahead and enjoy. My tribute to you.

Ichigo yawned and stretched; his body aching. He shivered slightly and covered up more, his eyes opening briefly to glance at the clock beside his bed. '1:30 a.m' He closed his eyes again, shivering slightly. 'Damnit, whats wrong with the heater!?' he yelled mentally, throwing off his covers and walking into the hallway. Of all days the heater had to shut off and not work! It was by far the coldest day yet. He shivered again, seeing his breath as he breathed. He glanced towards Yoruichi's room. 'She's probably freezing. She never wears anything heavy to bed.' Sighing, he mentally said a prayer before opening her door slowly, seeing her circled in a ball, shivering. "Yoruichi.." He whispered, sitting beside her. He took in the sight of her laying there, remembering the first time they'd stepped foot into their new home. It had been exactly one year ago, after the rescue of Inoue. Since then, he had become a captain, and Yoruichi, his lieutenant. He ran his hand down her bare arm. "She's so cold." Quickly, he pulled up the blankets and tucked them under her. She groaned, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. Blushing, Ichigo tried to pull away, but failed as she pulled him down beside her. Great..

"Stay please...It's so cold.." She whispered, cuddling up against him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile, finding that he liked her this way; needing him. Feeling her breath on his chest, and her bare skin, Ichigo blushed slightly. 'She seems so helpless.' he thought, pulling the covers up to her neck. "Ichigo.." She murmured, trying to get closer to him as she snuggled into him more, nuzzling her head into his chest as she wrapped her arm around him. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him. She really was a beauty.

"Yoruichi.." He whispered again, realizing that she was just as vulnerable and fragile as any other woman out there. She just had a tough exterior, and a heart of gold. He gently ran his hand up her back, both in an effort to warm her, and to feel her smooth skin. He had never felt something so smooth and soft before. It was true; she certainly was a goddess. A sexy one at that. Flash wasn't the only thing she governed. She was the goddess of temptation; her body made him want to go crazy. Her curves were so luscious and desireful, he would have no problem ripping what little clothes she had on off and having his way with her right then and there. Though, he was rather shy and didn't really know how to be with a woman in that sense. The only thing he had to go on were porno's he'd watched and basic instinct. Yawning, Ichigo felt his tired eyes shut as sleep over took his body.

Yoruichi opened her eyes slowly, her body tingling for some strange reason. As she glanced up, she felt her entire body warm up even more, a dark blush on her face. "Ichigo.." She whispered, her lips so close to his. She had thought she dreamed about him coming into her room. Smiling, she laid her head back down against his chest, deciding to cherish the moment. It wasn't too often lieutenants got to sleep with their captains, figuratively speaking. And she had long desired to be in bed with Ichigo Kurosaki, whether it was an innocent sleep, or a passionate night. One wish of hers came true at least.

Ichigo sturred slightly, his arms pulling her closer to him. Again, she felt her body get warmer. Looking up, she saw his signature smirk; his eyes gazing into hers.

"Mornin' Yoruichi." He said, causing her heart to jump slightly. He saw her blush and chuckled, closing his eyes once again.

"Good morning Ichigo." She said, regaining her composure. "I knew you couldn't wait to get in bed with me." She grinned, her playful tone ringing in his ears. He smirked, squeezing her. They both knew this kind of attraction was forbidden, but neither seemed to care.

"Well, it is Saturday. We don't have any duties to attend to. I say we spend the day laying around."

"Lazy." Yoruichi poked him, wrapping her arms around him and nudging her head in his chest. He laughed and shrugged, looking down at the top of her head.

"Damn straight I am. What the hell am I supposed to do if a hollow attacks and I'm stuck doing paperwork?" Yoruichi shrugged, sighing as she closed her eyes once more. Even if it were just for today, she wanted to spend her time in his arms, not having to worry about any duty or social obligation. The only reason she even agreed to stay within Soul Society, to become a lieutenant was to be with Ichigo. Although she had yet to admit her feelings to him. How would he react to her?

"I suppose we can't do anything else. Its freezing." She shivered again, snuggling closer to him. "You know, Ichigo, theres a way we can both warm up, fast." And there it was. Ichigo's face reddened instantly, her sultry voice hitting a nerve within him. Her fingers made small circles on his back, her lips now pressed against his ear. "How about it, Ichigo. I can teach you a few things, if you'd like." She whispered, making it a point to let her lips brush against his ear, pressing her relatively large chest against his. Ichigo shivered, pulling back and out of her arms, falling on the floor, taking the blankets with him. Yoruichi sat up, chuckling at the sight. "Did I turn you on?"

"Would you stop it!" Ichigo quickly said, wrestling the blankets as he tried to stand. Yoruichi found it quite amusing that he was so baffled.

"You _are_ an odd boy, Ichigo." Her comment caused him to stop his struggle as he glanced up at her with a scowl. She closed her eyes, stretching and throwing her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up more. The tank top she wore rose to show her toned mid drift, the straps of the top hanging off her shoulders, allowing the swell of her chest and her cleavage to be perfectly seen.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Then, Ichigo's eyes rested on her legs, blood rushing to his face. "Would you put some pants on!" He exclaimed, turning around. Yoruichi looked down, laughing. Ah, yes, she had only wore her underwear to bed.

"Very odd." She remarked, kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning on his back. She brought her lips to his ear once again. "Temptations a bitch eh?" She whispered, and then she was gone, sauntering from the room and into the bath room.

"Why me.." Ichigo murmured, lifting the blankets and throwing them on the bed. "I'm going back to my own room." He stated, walking past the bathroom and into his own pad, shutting the door slightly. Yoruichi came out a few minutes later, the tiredness gone from her golden eyes. She pranced to his door, opening it and leaning on the frame, crossing her arms under her chest. "What?" Ichigo inquired, his face in his pillow, afraid to look her way.

"I don't get you. Your a virgin, a teenager, and sexy as hell. And yet, when I come onto you, you don't seem to become perverted or anything. Most guys would jump at the chance to sleep with me, and yet you.. You Ichigo do the exact opposite. I can tell you want to, but instead of indulging and taking my invitation, you blow me off." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, taking a step towards him. "Ichigo, are you.."

"Am I what?" Ichigo asked, lifting his head from the pillow and looking at her, his body immediately stiffening, a blush appearing on his face. 'Why does she have to dress like that..' His eyes glanced up and down her body once more.

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT!?!" In an intsant Ichigo stood, inches from her, his eyes wide with annoyance and anger. She looked him up and down, smirking as she looked up into his eyes. He looked down at her, his brow twitching.

"Oh nothing.." She said, turning from him, grinning. "Am I unattractive to you?"

Ichigo said nothing as he blushed, looking away for a moment. Yoruichi let her sly smirk widen more.

"I just think that if a boy such as yourself keeps turning me down when I invite you to have sex with me.. Well, then, you must be gay."

"I am not gay!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing her wrist. She turned back to him, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Oh really? Prove it. Prove to me your not gay." The muscles in his jaw tensed. His heart pounded in his ears. She crept closer, lifting her head to whisper into his ear. "One kiss, Ichigo."

"One kiss?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he let go of her wrist and set his hands on her waist. All she wanted was a kiss, thats not bad is it? He leaned down, his lips nearing her own. She could feel his breath on her face, and suddenly her heart began to race. Blood rushed to her face, anxiety filled her.

'What the hell...?' She closed her eyes as he neared. 'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?' Through the small slits in her eyes, she could see the subtle smirk that graced the lips that she was about to kiss. A soft, throaty moan escaped her as their lips met, and she leaned up into the kiss more. Noticing he didn't pull away, and instead wrapped his arms around her waist, she took the opportunity to run her tongue along his lips, moaning in surprise when he slid his tongue over hers and into her mouth. Her heart pounded more, sounding in her ears, electricity running through her. All too soon was his tongue and lips gone. His warmth left her as he pulled away.

"Ok, so your not gay." She said, dazed. He chuckled and nodded.

"I told you I wasn't. And for the record, I think your very attractive." He husked, turning his back to her as he took in a deep breath, licking his lips. Could it be that he had wanted more from the goddess? The kiss was great, but wholey unsatisfying. It hadn't lasted long for one, and it had left him with a hunger for more. Damnit all! He was already fantasizing about her as it were, and now it was ten times worse. Why did she have to be so damn sexy, so damn inviting? Why did she have to tease him so! If only she knew what she were doing to him..

"I think.." Yoruichi whispered, stepping up behind him more. "I think I still need some persuasion." The air was highly lidded with sexual tension, and Ichigo knew her voice held its own sultry, huskyness. She was practically throwing herself at him. And if he wanted her, all he had to do was turn around and claim her. How much easier could it get? The poor boy was so conflicted. It didn't help that she had managed to sneak her way to his side, her smooth had now resting on his arm. "Ichigo.." She whispered, causing him to turn to her. Her eyes were soft; glowing brightly as she stared up into his own eyes. Not knowing what to do, Ichigo looked away, blushing brightly as he stepped away from her. If she kept it up; he wouldn't be ale to control himself.

"I can't. we can't Yoruichi." As if he were apologizing, he gave her a small smile. Yoruichi, however, wasn't going to give up so easily. Not only had she been lusting after him for over a year now, but she had developed and unquinchable hunger for him. Though, she wasn't only coming onto him out of desire or lust.

"Why not? Whats stopping us Ichigo?" She asked, leaning her head on his back. "Don't you want me?" Ichigo tensed slightly, but soon relaxed as he turned to her. A shadow of a smile rested in his lips as he gave her a small blush while grasping her upper arms in his hands.

"You have no idea how badly I want you, Yoruichi." He brought his lips closer to hers, his breath making her eyes shudder as his lips came into a brief contact with hers. That was also odd for her. A man making her submissive and weak. Funny that, it was usually the other way around. "Whats stopping me.." Bringing his lips to her ear, he closed his eyes, pulling her body against his as he whispered, "I don't think I'll be able to stop once we start. Having you.." Lightly, he slid his hand down her back side, caressing her ass as he rested a hand on her right cheek. He was actually glad she hadn't gotten dressed. He was able to caress and fondle bare flesh, and she did have a nice round rear. "..would do a great deal to me. I'd lose all my senses.." Yoruichi's breath hitched as his lips traced a moist path down her neck. The goddess unconsciously tilted her head to the side, moaning softly as his hand palmed her thigh, lifting it onto his waist. "See, your body is just too volupuous to even deny. Once I give in, theres no telling when I'll stop. I'll keep thrusting into you, Yoruichi. Until you couldn't take it anymore." Pulling back now, he looked into her eyes. The dazed goddess looked up at him, blushing as she pressed herself to him more. Hips grinding softly into his as her lips curled up into a smirk.

"I don't see the problem there.." She whispered as she leaned up and placed her lips on his once more. Pure bliss, it was. Feeling his lips, his tongue caressing hers. She could only hope to god he didn't leave her high and dry now.

"I do." Ichigo stated as they broke apart. Yoruichi searched his eyes as she licked her lips. "I don't want to hurt you." Ah, so that was what he was afraid of. His concern made her heart glow warmly, but she had to reassure him. She wanted him so bad! Giving the boy a firm push, he fell back onto the bed with a surprised 'uufff.' The goddess could only smile as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she rolled her hips against him. Ichigo could feel himself slowly losing any sense. His thought processing was already gone, all he could do was lay there and moan softly with her as she grinded her hips harder into his. "Yoruichi.."

"Ichigo..please..You won't hurt me." She whispered softly, pressing her breasts against his chest firmly. "I want you. I... I need you." She admitted, moaning as she felt his erection grow. Talk about unbearable..

"Your sure?" Ichigo asked, uncertain as he stared up into her eyes. God only knew how much he wanted her that moment. He was throbbing, and he could feel her pulsing. The dark skinned girl nodded her head, letting out a chuckle as he flipped them, pinning her arms above her head now as he stared down at her. Yoruichi could do nothing as he leaned down and nuzzled one of her breasts. Her eye lids flickered as he let go of her hands only to spread her legs wider than they were already spread. Pressing his lower half to hers, his kissed her stomach, coming back up to pin her hands down once more. Yoruichi arched her back, looking up into his eyes as she anticipated the pleasure to come. "I want you too, Yoruichi."

"I need to tell you something.." She said as she set her feet flat on the bed, however, still leaving them bent up and spread. Ichigo gave her his full attention as he intertwined their fingers, grasping her small hand in his much larger one. It took her a few moments, the two just staring into each others eyes. "I'm in love with you.. I love you, Ichigo." As if he had just won the lottery, Ichigo's face lit up with happiness as he squeezed her hands, then kissed her deeply. Yoruichi hadn't been expecting the reaction as she melted into him, moaning softly. As her lips parted, Ichigo slid his tongue into her mouth, encircling his with hers, caressing their tongues together. Their kiss was hot, passionate, almost uncontrollable as Ichigo sucked on her tongue. Yoruichi felt her heart quicken, nibbling on his bottom lip as she opened her eyes slightly. Brown orbs met golden ones. They slowed the kiss, looking into each others eyes for a few moments longer before closing them once more to revel in the passion. Several minutes passed before the two could no longer hold their breath. Gasping for air, the two, new lovers gazed into each others eyes.

"You know, I'm in love with you too, Yoruichi." He smiled, kissing her softly. Tears formed in her eyes as her heart beamed with happiness. Here she was, about to be laid by the one man she'd been desiring, the one man she'd given her heart to completely, and who had given his to her. His lips trailed up her jaw line, to her ear where he nibbled gently on the lobe, whispering into her ear softly, "I love you." Continuing his movements, Ichigo assautled her neck with wet kisses as he introduced his tongue to the bare skin he found there. His hands began their wandering, sliding down her body. Yoruichi had no objections; she could only moan and whither helplessly in pleasure beneath him. His hand came into contact with her breast, and he quickly shot his hand down her stomach, darting back up under her tank top as he grasped the firm mound. Yoruichi moaned as he moved his hand over her breasts, pinching her now erect nipples softly as he caressed and fondled her large assets. Feeling his animalistic desires push through, Ichigo pulled off her tank top, tongue seeking one of her hardened buds. Gasping, Yoruichi kept her arms above her head while he paid much needed attention to her chest. The pleasure his sucking was causing was almost unbearable to the E. Having paid much attention to her breasts long enough, he trailed his hand down her abdomen, bringing his lips to hers. Yoruichi moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand move into her panties to cup her moist pussy. The feeling of her flesh on his hand sent chills through him as he slowly began rubbing her.

"Uuuhh.." Yoruichi moaned as she bit her lower lip lightly as he placed small butterfly kisses along her collar bone. If only he knew the pleasure he was causing her. She spread her legs wider for him, lifting them off the bed as she bended them up more. Ichigo continued to rub her, sliding his fingers along her slit, then pushing the folds aside as he stroked her clit. "Oh..Ichigo..please..I-" Yoruichi mewled in pleasure when he slipped two long fingers inside her pumping her slowly. He was building her up, and she knew it. Removing his hands, Ichigo began kissing his way down her body as he stopped at the top of her panties. She knew what his intentions were, and she couldn't wait for when he followed through with his plan. Sliding down her red thong, Ichigo spread her thighs more, holding her hips as he kissed her moist area. Yoruichi felt chills rack her body as she arched her back, more wetness seeping from her entrance. Ichigo grinned, introducing his tongue to her as he began lapping away at her pussy. Yoruichi could only arch her back more, fighting the notion to buck her hips and clamp her legs around his head. Instead, she gripped the bed sheets, one hand resting on the back of his head. "How do you know so much...uuhh..mmm.."

She wanted desparatetly to push him into her, but decided against it as she moaned. Stroking her clit with his tongue, Ichigo began sucking her pussy. She had already been very wet for him, and it made him only that much harder. Moving down, Ichigo inserted his tongue into her, earning a loud cry of pleasure. "Ichigo!" Yoruichi gasped loudly, throwing her head back and moaning as she pushed his head into her more. God, it felt so good, she couldn't resist it. "oh..god, Ichigo.. Ichigo.. Ichi-mmm-go.." Saying his name like a chant, spikes of pleasure sent her into an oragasm as he curled his tongue around the bundle of nerves. "Oohh, fuck.." Panting, she clamped her legs around his head as he lapped at her cum. Unclamping her legs, Yoruichi spreaded them, bent up more so limply as she tried to catch her breath. Her breasts were heaving up and down down, nipples hard and erect as she unarched her back. Ichigo grinned, kissing his way back up her body as he took her hardened nubs into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over her right nipple, his hand groping and fondling the other; pinching her nipple softly before rubbing the pads of his thumbs over them once more. He turned his attention to her other breast, his other hand repeating the same process on the one he had just been pleasuring.

Pulling back, he looked down at her, gazing at her. She was just too damned beautiful. Everything about her was perfect, and he reached down to cup her breasts in his hands once more as he squeezed firmly, but gently. Licking his lips, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her, sliding his tongue along her lips. Her head was spinning now. Holy hell was he good at this! Never had she felt so much pleasure, and they had just gotten started! Seeing the burning desire in his eyes, Yoruichi smirked, flipping them as she pressed her breasts against his chest. Her hands felt down his chest, gripping the outer edges of his pants.

"Can't expect to pleasure a girl and not get a thing in return." She said huskily as she slid down his pants and boxers. Ichigo did the rest for her as he kicked them off. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she looked down at his length. God, it had to be the biggest thing she'd ever seen! He was both long and wide. With a dick that impressive, she knew the pleasure would be a hundred times greater. Though, she hadn't had a man in quite some time. Pain was sure to be expected, however, it was much worth it. Grinning like the cat she was, she curled her fingers around his long shaft, slowly rubbing him. Ichigo moaned softly, laying back as she pumped him for a few minutes. His eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and wet engulf his cock. Looking down, he saw she had already taken him into her mouth and was already beginning to move her head while sucking hard. He moaned, his hand massaging her scalp as he rested it on the top of her head. Her tongue swirled around his member, causing him to moan more.

"Ahhh..Yoruichi.." He mumbled as she worked her own magic. He was throbbing even more now, so close to the edge. "Better stop now." He grinned, but to his surprise and pleasure, she only moved her head faster. Ichigo felt himself come close to the edge, but then she pulled back, smirking as she licked her lips. "What was that about how do I know so much?" He laughed slightly, flipping them once more as he pinned her arms above her head yet again. Though, this time, he had a different goal in mind. "You bring it out in me, Yoruichi. Your body.. Your beauty.. You." Foreplay was done, for now. Positioning himself at her wet, sopping entrance, Ichigo looked down into her eyes, intertwining their fingers as he pushed his length into her. Yoruichi arched high, legs spreading wider as he sank into her. She gasped in pain, but then her gasp turned into a high moan as she felt the pleasure over take her body. She was right; the pleasure was going to be unimaginable. Slowly, Ichigo began to thrust into her, pulling out then crashing his hips back into hers once more. As the pleasure ripped through her, Yoruichi could only moan and arch her back beneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Increasing his pace, Ichigo crashed his lips into hers again, moving faster now, pounding into her harder. He could feel her pulsing, could feel her wetness, and it made him harder than hell. Yoruichi could feel every vein, every throb, and most of all, she could feel his dick sliding against her inner walls. It made her more wet than anything, made her muscles contract around him. Letting go of her hands, Ichigo held onto her now as he lifted her off the bed slightly to thrust into her more harder, eliciting a loud moan from his goddess.

"This feels so good.. Ichigo.. Uuh.." Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck as she tilted her head back. His lips found her bare skin, kissing his way onto her shoulder.

"You feel so good.. Your so tight Yoruichi.." He whispered, grunting and moaning as she whimpered in pleasure. The goddess was too high to speak, she couldn't gather words, couldn't even muster a single coherent thought. The pleasure was just too great. So long had she waited, and the payment was more than worth it. Arching her back, Yoruichi screamed his name as she felt her orgasm approaching. Ichigo could feel his as well; allowing himself to thrust hard once more, sending them over the edge as they both came together. He followed the thrust with slower ones, riding out his orgasm as his hot seed flooded into her, while her warm liquid engorged him and ran down his cock onto the bed sheets. Panting laboredly, Ichigo watched as her breasts heaved up and down, enjoying the look of satisfaction on her face as she laid back, eyes barely open. She had a lazy grin plastered on her face as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "Got anything left in you?" He asked, shuddering at the feeling of her pulsing around him. In no time flat he found himself staring up at her with his back against the matress. "Yoru-mm." He moaned as she moved her hips, kissing him now as she began to ride him. He had no objections at all as he set his hands on her hips, thrusting himself up into her. Yoruichi moved her hips back and forth faster as she bounced up and down harder on him, wanting to get him as deep into her as she possbily could. She arched her back, moaning loudly as she rode him faster and faster. Ichigo was becoming more aroused by the second as he watched her full, lusciously large breasts bounce up and down. Lifting up, he began kissing her chest, taking her nipples into his mouth as he both suckled and nibbled gently. It didn't take long before the two came once again and she collapsed down onto him.

"Mmm.. God your amazing, Ichigo." She moaned as she felt his warmness coat her inner walls. There was nothing quite like that feeling, nothing in the world could compare to the hot and heavy session of love making they had just shared. Needless to say, neither were cold anymore. She had been right; this was a good way of warming up. The two were sweating like crazy now, the sheets sticking to their skin. "I told you this was a better way of getting warm."

"Mhm.." Ichigo murmured, wrapping his arms around her as he rested himself inside her. He could feel her breathing slow, feeling his own breathing returning to normal. "You have no idea how amazing _you_ are.. Your so tight, so wet.. You feel so damn good, Yoruichi."

"Can we stay like this? For a while?" She asked, kissing his chest as he ran his hands through her messy purple hair.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going anywhere anytime soon." Lifting up, Yoruichi kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she slowly moved her hips once more. He was instantly hard as he flipped them, grinning as he crashed their lips together. Their kiss was hard, passionate, and extremely heated. Who said submitting yourself to your sexual desires was a bad thing? This was far from bad, in fact, Ichigo would count it was a very good thing. If only he would have gave in sooner, he and his lady love would have spent many more days tangled in the same way. "I'm hungry.." He stated, looking into her eyes. "You up for another round, Yoruichi? Or did I wear ya out?" He grinned, watching as her smirk lit up her eyes.

"Since when have I ever not be up for anything when it came to you?" Sliding her leg up his side, Yoruichi lifted her lower half to rub against his, moaning softly at the rock hardness that greeted her. "Cum into me, Ichigo.. Make me purr." The cat remarked with a wide smirk and glowing eyes. Her voice was heavy lidded with passion, her husky tone radiating her lust for him, her love. Grinning, Ichigo slid his tongue into her mouth, his length once more penetrating her. Only the sounds of Yoruichi's loud moans and Ichigo's deep grunts could be heard as the two spent their day tangled in a hot, passionate embrace. Maybe home is truly where the heart is.

A/N: Heh, yeah. Was feeling the need to write a lemon. This story actually started out from being chapter 4 to Beautiful December, which I will be updating soon, promise. I was just reading over it, trying to think of something to write for chapter 6 when I thought, 'Hey, this would make for a great oneshot.' And so there you have it. I started from where it ended, went through it to change up a few things and make it a bit different from the original chapter. Hope ya'll like it. R&R Pwease.


End file.
